Cloud's Cute Secrets
by The Girl In Fantasyland
Summary: Cloud is keeping a secret but what is it? read to find out! and what happenes when someone finds out about his secrets.
1. Cloud Gets Caught

DECISCIONS

**CLOUD'S SECRET**

_I do not own FF 7 or its characters _

Cloud smiled as he walked around the cold and snowy Midgar; this has been a very rare time because Cloud never really smiled much and now he has a reason to be happy. Cloud stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the snow.

Cloud looked up at the sky and noticed that is was a pure white sky; it reminded Cloud of his heart and conscience because like the sky they were pure and white. Cloud looked around at the children playing in the snow, making snow-whatever and just being happy which made Cloud even happier then before.

Cloud quickly looked around for any witnesses only to find that he was in a empty ally behind the new and improved 7th Heaven and then he did the unthinkable, he skipped _I never felt so free _Cloud thought as he skipped and danced around in a circle around the ally _I'm just glad no one is seeing me do this, it would be the death of me _Cloud thought as he took one last glance around the ally. He then closed his eyes and smiled as he laughed, skipped, and dance.

Just then a figured passed the ally but Cloud didn't notice and kept on laughing, Skipping and dancing. The figure then let herself be known "Cloud…what are you doing?" the young women voice asked with worry, amusement and curiosity. Cloud stopped mid skip and looked at the figure "YUFFIE!!" Cloud looked like he was a criminal and he just caught red handed doing the crime.

Yuffie just stared at him for a moment in the silence and then burst out laughing "wow! I never thought id see the day!" Yuffie collapsed in a laughing fit as Cloud looked for an escape point but to no avail because Yuffie blocked the only way out of the ally.

Cloud's face was as dark red from embarrassment as he just stood there unable to speak "Yuffie….it's not what you think…I...was just " Cloud couldn't speak; he just wanted to run but Yuffie wouldn't let him so Cloud took a running stance and tried to surprise Yuffie by running out of the ally but Yuffie grabbed his arm "hay there spiky, I wont tell anyone but it's alright to be happy, there is no need to close yourself off the way you do" Yuffie smiled and hugged him "You're secret's safe with me" Yuffie gave him an encouraging smile and skipped back into the bar.

Cloud just stood there still trying to comprehend what just happened…_Did Yuffie just see me act like…a kid…and she promised no to tell anyone what she saw _Cloud thought to himself as he walked around the bar to calm down _can I trust Yuffie...will she really keep it a secret…_Cloud walked into the bar to see all was normal. Tifa was doing dishes, Barret was leaning in a chair snoring very loudly, Cid was writing something in a little black notebook, Cait Sith was sitting (more like sleeping) on the top of Red XL who was also sleeping, Vincent was sitting in a dark corner daring anyone to try to disturb him, and Yuffie was sitting talking to Tifa and laughing.

_Oh god, what is Yuffie laughing about…she didn't tell Tifa what I did.....did she _Cloud stood perfectly still ready to run if it called for it but then he heard what Yuffie was talking about. Yuffie smiled as she talked to Tifa "Anyway so I was like materia is mine now! Later!" Yuffie laughed as she threw her newly "acquired" materia up in the air and caught it.

Cloud took a deep breath and sat down at the bar with his head down; Tifa turned and smiled at him 'welcome home cloud, where have you been?" Tifa put one hand on her hip and the other on Cloud's shoulder, cloud jumped and looked up "Oh it's nothing Tifa, I was just…fighting some monsters" Cloud looked down at his hands; he couldn't stare at his loving wife and lie to her. Tifa just smiled and went back to her duties "well, alright then" Tifa cast one last glance at her husband before she turned around to the sink. Cid's voice rang through the small bar "damn it! I just can't figure this out!" Cid threw the book on the ground.

Tifa sighed "you'll get it Cid, just keep trying" Tifa gave Cid an encouraging smile. Cid looked at Tifa and sighed "I just can't find out what went wrong with my new invention" Cid sat in seat and pouted. Yuffie giggled "c mon old timer, don't give up yet" Yuffie giggled as she pumped her fist for a dramatic effect.

Cid looked at Yuffie with a scornful look "don't call me old, I'm still in my prime years" Cid said as he went back to scribbling in his notebook.

Cloud sighed as he got up and went upstairs; cid's voice still could be heard as Cloud looked for an audience and then went into his secret room that he kept locked constantly. The door flew open as Cloud went into his secret room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading my story so far, if you want me to keep writing this story then please send me reviews to keep me confident in writing this story, please and thank you.


	2. Yuffie In The House

Tifa sighed as she turned off the lights to the bar and locked the door _what a day, I'm so tired _Tifa thought as she walked up the stairs to her home above the bar. She was greeted by Yuffie "Hay Tifa, what's up? Have you seen Vincent and Shelke?" Yuffie blocked Tifas way.

Tifa sighed and yawned "No I haven't, actually I noticed that Vincent has been with you a lot more then he used to…" Tifa looked at Yuffie suspiciously.

Yuffie's cheeks turned bright red "what are you suggesting? me and Vincent are not together! How could you possibly think that?" Yuffie's body shook with nervousness.

Tifa laughed "I never thought that but now I think you two are an item" Tifa giggled and walked past Yuffie who had a dumbstruck look on her face. Tifa walked into Marlene's room and noticed her sleeping soundly; Tifa smiled _she reminds me of Aries a little _Tifa smiled as she took one last glance before she checked on Denzel.

Yuffie caught up with Tifa and smiled "hay, thanks for letting me stay here for a while, I owe ya big time" Yuffie said as she hugged Tifa. Tifa just gave her a big and happy smile "It's no big Yuffie, we have room and you need help right?" Tifa put her hand on Yuffie's shoulder. Yuffie giggled and ran off into the kitchen "Im gonna take care of dinner tonight so don't worry about it okay" Yuffie then closed the kitchen door.

Tifa just smiled nervously "oh boy" Tifa sat in the living room reading a book when Yuffie opened the door loudly "dinner is almost ready, the stuff is heavy though" Yuffie strained as she pulled out a huge bowl with green stuff that resembled sludge "It's my special health meal made from scratch" Yuffie beamed with pride.

Tifa smiled nervously again "I see, well Ill bring out the other things while you go get everyone for dinner, is that alright Yuffie?" Tifa just stared nervously at the sludge. Yuffie nodded "Ill be right back, o and be careful with my homemade protein shakes for dessert" Yuffie said as she ran down the hall. Tifa looked worried "okay, ill be extra careful with them" Tifa said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Yuffie giggled as she came out of Denzal's room _all that's left is Cloud_ Yuffie giggled as she checked his room; she saw no one there _but there are only three rooms and the bar is closed…where is he..._Yuffie thought as she cont to look around but to no avail.

Yuffie sighed as she leaned against a wall _where IS he _the wall behind her felt strange…it felt hollow…Yuffie then searched the wall and came across a part that actually opened up like a door and what was inside made Yuffie stare in shock.


	3. All I Wanted Was Somebody To Care

Yuffie couldn't believe what she saw in front of her; she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. What she saw was a children's bedroom filled with stuffed animals of all kinds and a huge stuffed panda in the center of the room and lying on the panda was Cloud sleeping soundly on the panda smiling peacefully.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing and if she wasn't staring at Cloud than she wouldn't have believed it herself; Yuffie snickered and put her hands on her mouth to keep herself form making to much noise in fear of waking up Cloud _oh my god! I have to get a picture of this _Yuffie smiled as she pulled her new picture phone from her pocket and aimed it at the poor and unsuspecting Cloud _this is going to be good; I'm going to send it to everyone_ Yuffie snickered as she took the picture.

Yuffie was about to send it when her smiled turned to a frown _you horrible girl! You are not really going to send that picture are you? Think what it will do to Cloud and didn't you promise to keep it a secret _Yuffie's hand shook as her hand guided away from the send button.

Yuffie sighed as she pressed the delete button on her phone and sighed _you're a pin in the ass Cloud, alright you win_ Yuffie said as she back out the door _your secret is safe with me _Yuffie smiled as she joined Tifa in the kitchen with a smile on her face and new food in her hands; Yuffie also noticed that the kitchen table was empty "Hay Tifa, where is the food I made?" Yuffie looked at Tifa suspiciously.

Tifa turned and looked nervously "Well, you won't believe what happened; a thief came and stole it all so I took it upon myself to remake everything for you" Tifa crossed her fingers behind her back.

Yuffie looked at Tifa and then smiled "Okay, I guess the world just loves my cooking, oh and Clouds says he'll pass dinner tonight" Yuffie skipped into the living area. Tifa sighed and smiled "What a relief" Tifa giggled as she put the last of dinner on the table.

Later that night as Yuffie was helping Tifa clean up when she swore she heard someone crying softly; Yuffie looked around and checked on the sleeping Denel and Marlene "Hay Tifa, do you hear crying? It isn't the kids because they are both asleep" Yuffie leaned against the fireplace.

Tifa looked up only for a minute before she was back to her sweeping "No I haven't heard anything" Tifa sighed as she went down into the bar.

Yuffie waited until she was gone and ran upstairs _It has to be Cloud, he the only other person here besides me and Tifa _Yuffie quietly opened the door and saw Cloud still asleep with tears slowly falling down his soft face.

Yuffie ran to Cloud and put his head on her lap "Cloud, wake up! Are you okay?" Yuffie gently shook Cloud awake. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and noticed Yuffie looking over him smiling.

Cloud eyes widened as he got up "YUFFIE!! What are you doing here; no one is supposed to know about this room!" Cloud's cheeks were 5 shades of red as he rubbed his eyes quickly as to hide the evidence of him crying.

Yuffie just laughed "It's alright Cloud, your secrets safe with me…I promise" Yuffie looked at Cloud encouragingly.

Cloud wasn't buying it "Please…I…" Cloud just shook and his eyes were watering again.

Yuffie noticed and hugged Cloud "Its okay spiky, I give my word as a ninja and…as a friend" Yuffie then pulled out a kunai and a materia; she made a little mark on her hand and on Clouds and then gave Cloud the materia "This is my promise to you and a symbol of that promise" Yuffie lifted her hand as if to say the pledge.

Cloud looked at her suspiciously for a moment and then sighed "I guess you want to know?" Cloud sat down on the floor.

Yuffie turned her head slightly "about what?" Yuffie sat with him on the floor Indian style. She put her hands on her lap to show respect.

Cloud took a deep breath and started his story "All my life I was sad or angry and I was confuced as a kid and even more confuced as life went on; well I was like 17 when I was given a stuffed Panda and I loved it a lot, it made me happy to hug it" Cloud smiled and took a deep breath again "It brings me peace to be able to be like I was before my dad died, before I even knew Seprhiroth, and before I knew anything about SOLDER" Cloud looked down and frowned.

Yuffie was confuced "But Cloud; he's dead and you have nothing to worry about and no more pain to fight…so you like…being…a kid?" Yuffie leaned in close to him and stared him strait in the eyes.

Cloud looked away "All I want is for somebody to care...I want to fell peace and if it means being a child then yes" Cloud looked worried that Yuffie would tell after all.

Yuffie waited for a moment and then surprised Cloud "Okay then, I want you to be happy so I will help you" Yuffie grabbed Cloud and hugged him "From now on I'll be like your mother okay" Yuffie smiled at him and patted Cloud's head.

Cloud could hardly speak "Hay…just like that?" Cloud just sat there and blushed as he watched Yuffie run out of the room giggling all the way.


	4. If You Want Me To Help

Yuffie giggled as she walk around the store and looked at all the stuffed animals _this is a riot…me buying Cloud a stuffed anima _Yuffie laughed as she picked out a small panda and a stuffed chocobo _these should be perfect _Yuffie smiled and carefully stuffed the animals into the shopping bag with the milk formula _Cloud HAS been felling sick and babies are not the only ones that can drink this stuff…it's for his stomach _Yuffie convinced to herself as she raced on back to the bar.

Cloud sighed as he looked out the window of the bar and tapped his fingers _Yuffie…I don't understand her…and why am I letting her do this anyway...its because It's nice to fell like your wanted and needed by someone and to fell that warmth when someone cares for you_ Cloud ran his head through his hair and sighed; he took a glass from the bar and tossed it into his hand and cached it again and cont to do that until he heard the door open and he saw a smiling shivering Yuffie with a bag in her hands.

Yuffie noticed Cloud and skipped over to him "Hay Cloud, felling any better?" Yuffie put her hand on his forehead.

Cloud sighed "Not really…I asked you not to do this…You don't have to act like a mom to me….I'm older then you and it's strange to say the least" Cloud looked at the bag that Yuffie had firmly in her arms.

Yuffie started to empty the bag and search through its contents which consisted of a thermometer; a pair of gloves for Tifa, a plastic megaphone because Barret broke Cait Sith broke his original one, and baby formula which made Cloud grip his hands tightly

.

Yuffie turned around and noticed a slowly angering Cloud "What's wrong spiky?" Yuffie kept on pulling her things out of the bag as she watched Cloud put his hands on his forehead.

Cloud sighed and looked up at the confused Yuffie who was still unloading the bag "Yuffie, do you like tormenting me and making fun of me?" Cloud walked right up to Yuffie who backed away some.

Yuffie stood strait up to stare back at Cloud and meet his gaze "What do you mean, any why are you so mad?" Yuffie put her hands on her hips and shifted her feet ever so slightly.

Cloud sighed "The baby milk…our kids are not babies anymore and unless you have a child I don't know about then…" Cloud stared at the small container sitting on the counter.

Yuffie threw a pacifier in his mouth before he could finish "Hay there spiky, I read that this stuff is good on the stomach and you've been having stomach problems…haven't you not" Yuffie grinned as she watched Cloud spit the pacifier out and it landed in the trash bin.

Cloud blushed and looked at Yuffie with innocent eyes "Why did you that for!" Cloud brushed back his blonde spiky hair.

Yuffie giggled and poured powder and water into a cup 'That was funny as crap Cloud! Anyway don't worry about it so much, I didn't have the money for medicine and so I bought the next best thing" Yuffie pushed a glass of Milk across the table to Cloud.

Cloud went back to being serious "I'm not drinking that Yuffie, I am going down stairs" Cloud turned his head away from Yuffie and started to walk down the stairs when he heard a ninja yell and all the sudden he felt a large body jump on his back.

Cloud looked up to see Yuffie with the glass and her hand wrapped around Clouds neck "Yuffie, get off of me!" Cloud tried to fight her off but he couldn't and fell to the ground with Yuffie sitting on his back

Yuffie smiled victoriously "I am not going to let you just ignore your health Cloud, I'm sure Tifa doesn't want you to get sick or die so just deal with it!" Yuffie pried Clouds mouth and placed the glass in his mouth and tilted his head to see the liquid fall into Clouds open mouth.

Clouds face turned green and his hand slammed onto the floor as he was being forced to drink baby formula; Cloud tried to move his head but Yuffie head it firmly under her control.

Yuffie sighed "You're almost done Cloud! Just hang in there" Yuffie finally took the glass and placed it beside her and listened to a gasping Cloud

Cloud coughed and hacked and gave mean stares to Yuffie as he shook his head and tried to block out the taste "Ill get you for that Yuffie!" Cloud took deep and slow breaths to get his breathing normal.

Yuffie just grinned "aw come on! It wasn't that bad" Yuffie patted Cloud on the back which set him into another coughing fit.

Cloud finally finished coughing and looked at Yuffie meanly "You force fed me baby formula!!" Cloud tried to wipe the taste out of his mouth.

Yuffie just smiled "Cloud, your helpless without someone to make sure you don't go back to your old ways of being sad all the time and I am just the girl to do that and also I am your girl when it comes to your health" Yuffie poked Cloud in the stomach.

Cloud looked at Yuffie like she just shot him "I have Tifa to be there for me and by the way, since when you start to care about me" Cloud looked at Yuffie with suspicious eyes.

Yuffie laughed and hugged him "I don't really know…I guess as time went on I just started to trust and like you more and more" Yuffie smiled as she let go of him "But don't get me wrong spiky I have no intention of taking you away from Tifa…actually I guess I want to help Tifa" Yuffie smiled innocently.

Cloud looked surprised at Yuffie and walked close to her "I guess I can't make you leave huh?" Cloud sat beside Yuffie who sat down with him.

Yuffie giggled and playfully punched cloud in the side of the arm "sorry spiky but nope" Yuffie giggled as she looked at Cloud's sad and yet peaceful eyes.

Cloud yawned and looked at Yuffie with tired eyes "I guess I can't change it then" Cloud yawned again.

Yuffie examined Clouds yawn "Are you tired Spiky?" Yuffie leaned in Close to Cloud.

Cloud shook his head "No, I'm fine and don't….call…me…s..pik..y " Cloud collapsed into Yuffie's lap.

Yuffie giggled "Guess you were tired" Yuffie smiled "hay…spiky…you don't have to put everything on your shoulders…you work so hard and you don't have to anymore…take a rest…you have Tifa and me here to help you" Yuffie smiled as she leaned against the wall and fell asleep with him.

And that's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it 


	5. Yuffie, Cloud, and Vincent

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them only to see Yuffie's head resting on his chest; Cloud's eyes widened as he slowly and carefully took Yuffie's head and let it gently drop on his jacket and he quickly fled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent hated going out in the mornings and dared anyone to mess with him; his black umbrella and glasses repelling the sun; Vincent hated his morning walks that Yuffie insisted he went on because she thought that he needed to be more active _I'm active enough _Vincent sighed as he watched the skulls dangling off his umbrella; Vincent watched all the people he passed give him odd looks and whisper _probably my umbrella _Vincent sighed as he decided to hurry back so he could hide in safe confounds of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie gave a big yawn and notice that Cloud was gone "Cloud…where did you go" Yuffie looked all around her but she didn't see him _maybe he went downstairs to the bar _Yuffie happily skipped down the stairs and saw Tifa and Cloud talking and laughing _oh there he is _Yuffie skipped into the bar and smiled "Hay guys, what's up?" Yuffie gave a happy smile.

Tifa smiled back "Oh hay Yuffie, good morning" Tifa gave Yuffie a small bag and a book "These are for you; you see I have to go somewhere with Reno and Barret, Cait Sith is busy doing some programming and Red is out hunting for a while so you, cloud and Vincent are the bars protectors got it?" Tifa looked at Yuffie expectantly.

Yuffie looked at the bag which had some gella in it "What's this for?" Yuffie held up the bag of gella for all to see.

Tifa smiled "Oh it's for something to eat since I wont be here to cook" Tifa gave a confident smile knowing that was her plan to protect Vincent And Cloud from Yuffie demon cooking.

Yuffie looked confused "But Tifa I can cook by myself I don't have to get anything premade; Cloud and Vincent both turned their heads slightly with worried look on their faces trying to hide them so Yuffie wouldn't see.

Tifa counterattacked "yes but don't you want to try that new place in town?" Tifa tried to hold the worry in her voice.

Yuffie cocked her head to one side "What new place?" Yuffie tossed the money up in the air and caught it.

Cloud quickly jumped in "The...Midgar Steak House!" Cloud got an evil look from Tifa and so he quickly backed off.

Tifa sighed _that's the most expensive place in town _but to her dismay Yuffie looked excited and had a sparkle in her eye "REALLY!? I always wanted to go there! Thank you Tifa!" Yuffie gave Tifa a hug.

Tifa sighed "Yea…no problem" Tifa forced a smile as she handed Yuffie some more Gella _oh well…as long as Cloud and Vincent can be spared _Tifa waved as she went out the door and out of sight down the street.

Yuffie turned to Cloud and Vincent "Hay you two; lets have some fun okay" Yuffie jumped and ran upstairs.

Vincent silently stalked up the stairs followed by Cloud who could help but be a little worried for what Yuffie had in store for them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's the end! Sorry its short but I am also working on two other stories and considering doing some more. I deleted some old stuff that wasn't very well reviewed and I might add some more stuff from different genres.


	6. Babysitting 101

Yuffie smiled as she saw a nervous looking Cloud and Vincent; Vincent slowly walked away upstairs but was caught by Yuffie "Hay!! Where are you going?" Yuffie hugged his waist and smiled.

Vincent looked down and blushed because he always fell for Yuffie's smile "Nothing…" Vincent then walked up the stairs again; Yuffie turned to Cloud "Come On!!" Yuffie motioned for Cloud to follow; Cloud sighed and slowly walked up the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Yuffie had Vincent by the arm; she stared at his hair "You know Vincent…you're a mess…do you ever try to look good?" Yuffie brushed the dirt on Vincent's red cloak "What do you do out there that gets you so dirty?" Yuffie then messed with Vincent's hair trying to get the knots out.

Vincent had a look of complete annoyance on his face but he sighed and sat there as Yuffie picked through his hair; Cloud snickered when he saw what Yuffie was doing and Vincent gave him a death glare; Yuffie looked at Cloud " I don't see why you laughing because you're next" Yuffie smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sephiroth smiled as he looked at the snowy city _it's been a while since I came here _he looked around at the kids laughing and playing in the snow _how blissful everything is _Sephiroth watched as he saw a kid try to put the head of a snowman on but was to small to reach; he went over to the child and took the head from her and then neatly placed it on the rest of the snowman and left smiling and waving at the girl as he disappeared out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent looked like he wanted to kill something right know; preferably Cloud who was laughing at the monstrosity in his hair _this is not me _Vincent frowned as he pulled at the red bow in his hair and Yuffie smacked his hand "Hold on!! I want to take a picture!!" Yuffie quickly pulled out her camera phone and chuckled as she snapped a picture "There; it's perfect" Yuffie gave Vincent a thumbs up at Vincent who wasn't paying attention to her; he was looking at the phone in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud frowned as he looked at his hair in the mirror and tried to pull the pink ribbon tied tightly around one of his spikes and like Vincent; he was photographed _I cant let Yuffie keep those pictures _Cloud looked at the mirror with fierce determination; he then walked down the hall to see Vincent leaning against the wall "We need to work together Cloud" Vincent kept his eyes on the ground.

Cloud frowned "I know…lets work together to got that phone from Yuffie" Cloud continued to pull at his Ribbon but it showed no signs of coming undone along with Vincent's ribbon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sephiroth looked around some more and smiled; he walked past a lot of little stores and a midgar building agency _I guess there trying to rebuild midgar _he walked past it and finally arrived at his destination 7Th Heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud and Vincent quietly sneaked into Yuffie's room and saw her looking at map; Cloud looked at Yuffie _most likely planning her next heist _he then cleared his throat and then made the most pitiful noise he could make; Yuffie gasped and ran out the room and didn't even see Vincent who disappeared into the room.

Yuffie looked worried "What happened?" Yuffie looked all over him but saw no bruises or injuries; Cloud just moaned and clutched his sides.

Vincent came quietly out of the room and silently raised the phone like a trophy and then Cloud just casually got up and went downstairs laving a stunned and confused Yuffie sitting there on the floor.

They searched the phone but couldn't find the pictures; Cloud was getting irritated "we have to find them!" Cloud looked over Vincent's shoulder and watched as Vincent searched but with no luck.

Yuffie sighed as she went into her room and reached for her phone but she just grabbed air "what the!..." Yuffie looked all around but couldn't find it 'Where could it…" Yuffie stopped and remembered Cloud "Those dirty little…" Yuffie ran out of the room and charged down the stairs "HAY!!! GET AWAY FROM MY PHONE!" Yuffie pointed at a surprised Vincent and Cloud who were looking like they were just found at the scene of a crime.

Yuffie went to grab the phone from Vincent be he was taller then her and just raised the phone over her head "give it back Vincent!" Yuffie jumped up to try to get it but Vincent kept on raising it out of her reach "Cloud go long" Vincent then threw the phone to Cloud; Yuffie charged at him but Cloud threw it back to Vincent and then it turned into a game of keep away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sephiroth got a surprise when he saw Yuffie sitting on top of Cloud with a victorious grin on her face and both the guys were wearing red and pink bows in their hair 'What going on here" he grinned and then burst out laughing. Cloud just let his head drop tot the floor in embarrassment; Sephiroth just kept on laughing. Vincent just leaned up against a dark corner.

Sephiroth finally quit laughing and looked at Yuffie "Are you the one in charge?" he went over and leaned in to see Yuffie's blue eyes.

Yuffie smiled "Yep!!" Yuffie proudly puffed out her chest; Sephiroth grinned "I wouldn't want the job of babysitting Cloud" Sephiroth just laughed again.

Cloud finally got Yuffie to get off of him and he brushed himself off "Shut up

Sephiroth" Cloud gave him a mean look.

Yuffie giggled "what are you doing here anyway?" Yuffie smiled at Sephiroth while she poured some water into glasses.

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders "Just felt like it I guess" he rejected Yuffie's water and brushed back his long platinum hair "I came to see Cloud since it's been so long" he smirk as he saw an irritated Cloud still trying to pull of the ribbon.

Yuffie laughed "Try all you want those ribbons wont come out unless I undo them because I did a special knot" Yuffie watched as she saw the horror in Cloud and Vincent's faces and then smiled "Hay I know; since the snow is pretty why don't we got outside?" Yuffie grabbed a coat for Cloud and Vincent.

Sephiroth shrugged "Okay; I don't care" Sephiroth got up and went outside followed by the others. Yuffie gasped "Look at the snow! It's piled up and it's so pretty out here with the trees and stuff" Yuffie let herself drop in the snow and she made a snow angel with a halo on top; Cloud then drew two horns on the head which got Yuffie mad so she threw a snowball at Cloud's face.

Cloud then got a snowball and aimed at Yuffie but it hit Vincent by accident and then a snowball fight occurred.

Sephiroth then started to roll snow across the snow covered grass; Yuffie watched at it got bigger and bigger as it was moved are you making a snowman?" Yuffie looked excited and Sephiroth nodded "can I help" Yuffie had stars in her eyes and so without hesitation Sephiroth nodded his head; Yuffie jumped u in glee and ran inside to get the stuff she needed; she came back out with carrots and coal.

The three of them worked on the snowman for an hour so they could get it perfect; Sephiroth climbed up top and watched as Cloud helped Yuffie pile snow around the bottom; he got a mean idea; he took the head off and held it over Cloud "Hay Cloud look up" Cloud looked up to see a pile of snow pile over his head "Sephiroth you jerk!!" Cloud then remade the head and it was perfect.

Yuffie smiled as she told everyone to get together behind the snowman and she took a picture of everyone _I don't want to forget this day _Yuffie smiled and looked up to notice it got late "oh wow! Tifa should be back any minute" Yuffie waved goodbye to Sephiroth and shooed the other guys inside where she untied the ribbons and placed them in her pocket "Today was fun right guys?" Yuffie smiled.

Cloud and Vincent slowly nodded and they all went upstairs; Cloud and Vincent sat against the wall and sighed; Yuffie sat between then and leaned against the wall with them "man I'm beat are you guys…" Yuffie noticed that they had both fallen asleep on Yuffie's shoulders "Night guys" and with that all three of them had fallen asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry for the long wait :) I hope my readers can forgive me. A snowstorm took out or power for 2 weeks and then I went to to get away from the storm so sorry everyone!! im gonna start on the Naruto story soon ^_^


End file.
